They'll Come Back
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Cyborg is the only surviving Titan after Slade's latest attack. Raven makes him a promise that they'll be back, and Cyborg intends to hold her to that promise. updated!


Teen Titans

They'll Come Back

A lone figure can be seen at the base of 4 statues. His robotic armor was worn, broken and spattered with blood, but not his own. The stains refused to come out, a constant reminder of that epic battle. The young man, around the age of 21, looked up at the four statues that resembled his 4 best friends. The first was a boy around 18 with black spikey hair and a mask. A girl the age of 19 with ruby hair and green eyes stood by his side. Next to her, was an 18 year old girl with unusual pale skin, lavender eyes and orchid hair. The last was a boy around 17, with green skin, hair and emerald eyes. Beneath each statue was a body.

Each body was a perfect replica of the statue that hovered above them. Each looked peaceful, happy and content. Rain started to pour over the clearing. The glass cases that held the bodies began to slick with rain water.

"You said you'd be back. I'm holding you to that." said the young man watching over the bodies. His only human eye read the caption underneath each statue.

'Richard Greyson- 'Robin' A fearless Leader'

'Kori Anders- 'Starfire' Tameranian Angel'

'Rachel Roth- 'Raven' Mistress of Magic'

'Garfeild Logan- 'Beastboy' Witty Changeling.'

His four best friends, the only family he had left, was dead from a recent attack by Slade. The large T shaped tower that he called home stood just like it always did on the island across the bay. Nothing in the tower had been changed or moved since the attack.

It had been a routien theft mission. A call came in around mid afternoon about a burglary downtown. Robin tracked the coordinates and it led them to an abandoned warehouse. The Titans thought it strange for someone to commit a crime here, but still, they searched the area.

Not even two minutes into the search, a shot was fired. The 5 teens quickly came together to avoid giving the attacker the chance to single one of them out. It was then that Slade made his appearence. He swore he'd distroy the Titans that day and of course, Robin said that was impossible for him to do. Little did he know, it was exactly what Slade did.

Cyborg stood back to back with Beastboy firing his sonic cannon at as many drones as he could. The metal man thought they were winning, until he heard a blood curtling scream. He turned to see his best friend and his 'little brother' lying in a pool of blood in Starfire's arms. Everyone was numb. Emotion refused to surface. All they could feel to do was attack until their wasn't a single thing alive in the warehouse but themselfs.

Rage and anger soon rose to incredible heights. Not long after Robin's demise did Starfire's come. Then Beastboy and Raven. Slade seemed to be smirking behind his mask. His one eye that was visible was filled with accomplishment and thrill.

Cyborg snapped. He forced his way through the numbers of robots until he came face to face with thier master. Relentless, he attacked. Slade lie broken and dead on the ground in front of him. Behind were 4 bodies. Victor turned around at the sound of a weak voice. He ran to Raven's side to see her eyes half open with blood comming out her mouth.

"I'm sorry Cyborg. I promise we'll be back, someday." and with this, she closed her eyes for the last time and let out her dying breath.

After that day, Victor Stone couldn't feel emotion anymore. It seemed his family had taken his will to live as a human with them. His robotic systems were the only thing keeping him alive.

Around a year after the death of 4 of the Teen Titans, Cyborg visited the memorial just like he did everyday. This day, however, he would be in for a shock. The bodies of his fallen comrades were absent from thier final resting place.

Victor was shocked, but somehow, he expected something like this to happen.

"Cyborg." called 4 familiar voices. Behind the robotic Titan stood 4 teens dressed all in white. A boy with black spikey hair and blue eyes, a green skined boy with matching hair and eyes, a young girl with tanned skin, ruby hair and green eyes, and finally, an ivory skinned girl with purple eyes and orchid hair.

Cyborg recognized them imediatly. His best friends, his family, his team, had come back. Robin and Starfire were hand in hand as well as Raven and Beastboy.

"You came back." whispered the robotic man.

"Of course we did. I made a promise didn't I?" asked Raven with a slight smirk.

"But how?"

"Magic."

Suddenly, all the emotion that Victor lost a year ago came rushing back to him. Tears clouded his eyes as he smiled warmly at his friends. He embraced each of them in a bone crushing hug.

Sometimes, reality can be a cruel fate. For Cyborg or Victor Stone was reunited with his best friends, but not in the land of the living. It was a year to the second that the only surviving Titan passed away. Some mechanical experts like to say it was a faulty peace of equipment that caused his final shut down, but others say it was the other Titans' way of keeping thier promise. Cyborg was placed in a tomb similar to his friends'. A statue of his former self stood proudly over his grave with his body encased in a glass coffin next to Beastboy. The monument stood as a proud reminder to the citizens of Jump City to the fearless five teens who gave thier lifes to save others.

Thanks for reading! I kinda just made this up after reading a similar fanfic. And just to clarify some things, Cyborg dreamed the whole 'the bodies were gone from the caskets, and were standing in front of him alive' thing. He never made it to the memorial that day.


End file.
